


The Ring

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode Related, F/M, Introspection, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: To Tim, the ring serves as a reminder that Lucy survived.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something because I couldn't stop thinking about Tim keeping Lucy's ring on him.

Keeping it is never the plan, at least not at first. Truthfully Tim forgets he even has it in the wake of everything that's happening. 

He's more focused on Lucy. First saving her and then making sure she truly is safe. 

It's not until he's home and emptying out his pockets that he finds it. Her ring. It's amazing how something so small had helped to save her life. 

He doesn't want to think about what could have happened if he hadn't found it. 

She'd been smart in leaving in. He hopes she can realize that. 

Something holds him back from returning it. At first it's because he doesn't see her, even though he wants to. He itches to know how she's doing. To see her face and know she's alive. He feels like he should be there. But he's not what she needs right now. 

She needs some peace and time to recover. 

That doesn't mean he doesn't ask about her to anyone he knows has seen her. He does it so much that West gives him a look and tells him, "If you're so worried about her, you should call her."

Rachel is much the same. Except with her the look is different. It's softer, more understanding, as she pats his hand and tells him they should just be friends and he needs to figure his feelings out. 

Whatever that means. 

The ring stays with him in his pocket every day, a silent reminder of what he almost lost. What he still has. 

Even when Lucy isn't physically with him, it's a reminder that she is still here. She survived. 

It's not until he's standing with her after shift that he realizes maybe she needs that reminder too. She's here because she was smart enough to leave a clue. Because she's a fighter and doesn't give up. 

Maybe one day he'll tell her just how grateful he is for that. For her. When he's not her TO and she's not his boot. When things aren't so complicated. 

For now he's just happy to see the ring back on her finger when she walks in for shift. She smiles when she sees him looking, and her fingers brush across the ring. Tim nods and smiles back. Just a small one. He doesn't need anyone to think he's going soft. 

Even if he has. Just a bit. For her. That's no one else's business but his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
